


Imminent Danger

by haldoor



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Almost Caught, Blow Jobs, Humor, M/M, Porn, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 15:31:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1271786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings/Spoilers:</b> None for the show<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> I do not own H50, Steve, Danny, or any dreams other than my own<br/><b>Beta:</b> a do-it-yourselfer, I'm afraid<br/><b>Summary:</b> Steve surprises Danny in his office<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Imminent Danger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eternalmourn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalmourn/gifts).



> This ficlet was written as a reward for [](http://diek09.livejournal.com/profile)[**diek09**](http://diek09.livejournal.com/) for his contribution to the [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words** August Rush challenge last year. The prompt was: _some porn could work for me_. Once again, so sorry for the delay, but all extra words over 900 are to make up for the delay! I hope you enjoy! ;-)

Danny looked up as Steve entered his office, narrowing his eyes as the man looked around like he was on some covert mission before shutting the door. Danny still didn't speak as Steve reached to close all the blinds on the windows, but his lips began to form a question as Steve closed in on him.

Steve held a finger to his lips, frowning deeply as if something important was on his mind as he reached past Danny and flicked the switch on Danny's computer monitor.

"What are you-" Danny started, but Steve clapped a hand over his mouth as he moved behind Danny and slid his other hand over Danny's shoulder and began to unbutton his shirt, lips close to Danny's ear.

"Don't say anything more," Steve whispered, the warmth of his breath sending a shiver of need right through Danny, "or I stop right now."

Steve worked open three or four buttons on Danny's shirt, and his hand slipped inside, the fingers teasing through the hairs leading down Danny's belly. Danny's cock was jumping in anticipation, and his mouth dried up at the promise in the touch, so even if he'd wanted to say more he wouldn't have managed.

Danny swallowed hard.

Steve let go of his face at the motion, shifting around Danny's side without removing his hand from where it was inside Danny's shirt. He shoved Danny's chair backward one-handedly and slid to his knees in the space he'd created between Danny and his desk, looking up from under his long lashes with the most wanton look of need Danny had seen in days.

"I'm gonna suck your brains out through your cock," Steve said as his hands moved to unbutton and unzip Danny's pants, allowing the increasing pressure therein to tent Danny's shorts through the gap. The words sent another spiral of lust straight to Danny's balls and he groaned, watching Steve's tongue wet his lips in preparation of putting his plan in motion.

Steve's eyes hadn't left Danny's face as he spoke, but his grin had widened at whatever he was seeing there now, and Danny could only imagine what he must look like. Steve demurely dropped his eyes at last, watching his own fingers teasing at Danny's cockhead through his shorts.

Then he was maneuvering things, each touch sending shocks through Danny's dick as he exposed it to the air, and before Danny could do so much as draw in a breath, Steve dipped his head to lap wetly at the tip, his tongue circling and stroking across it like he was a cat washing its kitten.

"Thought…" Danny struggled for the words. "…you were…" Air was difficult to gulp in with such delicious wet heat just _there_. "…gonna suck…" He hissed a slow quivering breath. "…not lick…?"

Steve kissed Danny's cockhead, keeping his lips there tormentingly for a second before drawing back enough to say, "Foreplay, babe. We'll get to the main event soon enough."

Another swipe of Steve's tongue almost made Danny bite his own before he could reply. "Not soon enough," he finally grit out.

"Patience," Steve whispered, the sibilance of the last syllable sending warm wet air across the damp flesh where Steve's tongue had just been.

Danny tried to buck forward towards Steve's lips, but Steve's hands tightened on his hips where he held Danny firmly into his chair.

"Jesus… Steve…" Danny knew he sounded whiny, but Christ! He hadn't _asked_ the man to go down on him, and it was hardly Danny's fault if three solid days of intensive detective work to hunt down some desperate kidnappers had precluded any chance they'd had to have sex in that time. Steve's mouth was sinful at the best of times, but springing this kind of thing on Danny in their mostly deserted HQ – at least Danny hoped it was as deserted as it had appeared when Steve walked in – now that the case was solved and only paperwork needed finishing was asking too much for Danny to react any other way.

Steve chuckled lightly, but he obviously took pity on Danny, because next thing he was swallowing Danny's cock further down his throat than Danny would believe was physically possible if he hadn't known Steve as well as he did.

"Oh, Jesus fucking Christ," Danny growled lowly as he gripped the chair arms and watched Steve begin to move in earnest on his rigid flesh. He knew it wasn't going to take long at this rate. "Fuck… uh… uh… oh, CHRIST!" he let out as the most electric orgasm he'd had in weeks slammed into him mere seconds later.

Danny's hips bucked up involuntarily, and he would have choked Steve had he not known the man capable of taking it. Danny's last minute thrusts turned erratic as the last of his come spurted wetly down Steve's throat, and he collapsed against the back of his chair, heart thumping wildly.

The door to the office opened at that moment and Danny's eyes widened as he reacted instantaneously by shoving Steve forward and under the desk, while simultaneously scooting his chair as close to the furniture as he could, before the person entering the office could see the state of him or who was between his legs.

"You okay, Danny?" Kono asked from the doorway, her brow furrowed in concern. She studied his face intently for a moment before continuing, "You don't look so good."

"I'm… I'm fine, thank you for asking. Just… just glad this case is finally over and I can get a proper night's sleep tonight."

"Did you call out just now? I thought I heard…" Kono narrowed her eyes and turned her head like she'd just realized the blinds were drawn.

"I… uh… lost something for a sec, but… uh… it's all good now, don't worry," Danny bluffed, trying for a casual smile. "I just have to finish this last report; then I'm out of here. You done? Why don't you go home now? I can close up."

"You sure you're okay?"

Danny nodded eagerly, keeping the smile pasted on.

Thankfully, Kono seemed to accept his suggestion, and she nodded once, smiling uneasily before backing out of his office and closing the door.

Danny let out a long, slow breath; easing away from his desk and rapidly putting his clothing back together as Steve reappeared from under his desk and climbed up his body to kiss at Danny's jaw before awkwardly attempting to straddle his lap.

Pushing Steve off, Danny stood up, hissing, "You've got to be kidding me! She could come back in-"

But Steve cut him off by claiming his mouth, pulling Danny nearer and leaving him in no doubt that Steve was as excited as Danny had been before his mind as well as his cock had been blown just a few minutes earlier.

"Christ," Danny managed after Steve finally let him have his tonsils back, "You live for this, don't you? The danger of almost being caught is like an aphrodisiac to you, isn't it? Huh?"

"Mmm," Steve murmured against the skin of Danny's neck, taking Danny's right hand and pressing it against his own eager erection. "You gonna return the favor, babe, or just complain about _almost_ getting caught with your pants down, until I get you hard again? Because…" He licked the spot under Danny's ear that always made him groan in pleasure; grinning against the skin when Danny responded exactly as expected. "…I know at least ten ways to make you regret denying me what you know you're desperate to give me."

"Get your pants off," Danny growled in his ear, squeezing the strength under his hand, "or _you'll_ be the one regretting it."

Steve's grin turned feral as he hurried to obey.

Danny was going to enjoy making Steve lose it in turn now, and then he was going to take Steve home and show him exactly how much of an aphrodisiac _not_ being in imminent danger of being caught could also be.

~//~


End file.
